


Valley of Deception

by dr_zook



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Don't Try This At Home, Kinbaku, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safeword, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, and consent is sexy, safewords are your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anotsu ties up Magatsu and has his way with him. No plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valley of Deception

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855799) by [babyrubysoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrubysoho/pseuds/babyrubysoho). 



> Depending on the characters _kenshi_ can mean not only 'swordsman', but also 'silk thread' ~~and 'autopsy'~~ ; _danna_ means 'master (of house)' and/or 'husband'.
> 
> I wrote this several years ago, now cleaned it up a bit and decided to archive it here. AO3 is so handy! :D
> 
> Sorry for the style or poor phrasings; it's one of my earlier pieces. :3

_"In the arms of sweet deception_  
_I will rest my stupid head_  
_Uptight and rusty._  
_Yes and you can trust me._  
_I don't trust anything_  
_That I have said._  
  
_Do you love me?_  
_Let me hear it._  
_Do you want me?_  
_I need to feel it."_  
  
_[MADRUGADA - Valley of Deception]_

  

"I should have seen this coming," Magatsu mumbles.  
  
"Well, you don’t see that much _now_ anymore, do you?" Anotsu fastens the blindfold over his kenshi's eyes. He checks the ties that bind Magatsu's wrists together; he checks the ties that bind Magatsu's ankles together. Then he checks the tie that binds his wrists and ankles together. He draws his fingertips along the side of Magatsu's right calf, further over his bent knee and over his thigh.  
  
Magatsu groans. His muscles already begin to strain, as he is leaning towards Anotsu's touch. "No, I don't." He's glad he can't see himself kneeling on the rough tatami mat. He's way too embarrassed. He can feel the blush that started to tint his cheeks when Anotsu had surprised him minutes ago. He had just walked into his room--when suddenly the other man pushed him against the nearest wall, face first. Anotsu had whispered harshly, "Don't move," and tightened his grip on Magatsu's arms. Magatsu was rock hard before stripped completely.  
  
"Thought so," Anotsu muses now and draws his attention back to the present.

Magatsu has to swallow once, twice. Images of his fine-boned leader, naked and spread before him float his mind. Strands of long black hair, tousled and sweat-dampened by desire clinging to his temples and neck. His diadem somewhere lost between the folds of his disrobed kimono. They would find it later, and Magatsu would place it devoutly on Anotsu’s forehead. Like always.

He remembers the urgent need to come as close to him as possible.

To touch him anywhere possible.

Kiss him.  
  
Magatsu hisses. "Danna, please." He can't touch him. He's bound. And he's hot. Wherever Anotsu graces his skin with a fleeting pressure, it feels like scorching. He wonders why it's still that intense. He thinks it shouldn't. That the need should have worn off by now, somehow.

At this point he can't imagine he would ever get enough of Anotsu. This revelation makes his heart ache and beat faster, and he can feel the sweat now trickling down between his shoulder blades. The strain in his back and thighs is becoming worse. "Please," he whispers again, and Anotsu cups his chin and then his cheek in his hand, and Magatsu leans into the touch like a dog. Desperate for any contact with his master by now--and he has the inkling that it hasn't started yet.  
  
"I didn't know what to do with you, Magatsu. So I tied you up." Anotsu sounds unfazed and slightly unattached. His fingers leave Magatsu's face and spread and mark a trail over his throat and collarbones. His sternum. Splay over his fluttering heartbeat.

Magatsu is breathing heavily by now; pre-cum dribbles down his erect penis. His senses are gradually overloading, and he can feel every soft or harsh whisper Anotsu trickles across his skin. He feels raw and open when his master even nudges his knees further apart. He's not sure whether he'll die of embarrassment or due to some explosion when slightly moist lips trail the insides of his thighs. Another wave of pre-cum spurts from his length. He can _smell_ it actually.  
  
"Danna," he cries and wriggles; the bonds will leave marks by now. Assuming that Anotsu ever un-ties him. He's not too sure about this at the moment.  
  
"Did you really expect I would allow you to do as you like?" Anotsu asks the joint of Magatsu's hip and thigh.

His kenshi can't answer. He's glad he didn’t stop breathing accidentally, yet it's ragged and flows constantly through his vocal chords. He doesn't care that there are quite likely guards everywhere in the dojo, overhearing them. But Anotsu is merciless tonight. "Do you expect this still? Allowing you to fuck me. To drape yourself over me." His voice falters and he swallows and continues somewhat less angry but bitter: "To love me. I sense it, I'm not dumb. But I never asked you to do so."  
  
Magatsu is actually weeping by now. His body is on a desperate verge to combusting, and his innards are clenching and unclenching. Anotsu's words hurt more than the coarse hemp rope.

Anotsu pushes Magatsu’s body with gentle force down onto his left side, caressing his flank and hip. Magatsu tries to rub his erection against the floor, but these two movements cant be combined successfully, so he settles for Anotsu's fleeting touch: he should be ashamed of his wanton devotion. He almost misses Anotsu's clever hands rearranging the fastenings and he's too exhausted to struggle, anyway.  
  
After a short and effective massage that makes Magatsu's blood flow again, Anotsu doesn't tie Magatsu's ankles together again, but keeps his legs bent and drawn up against his torso. His forearms get tied up alongside above his head. Their rope is somewhere fastened behind him.  
  
"No," Anotsu answers his own question, his voice sounding a bit tight. "I never did. I thought your loyalty was amusing, first. Even impressing." Magatsu would have never expected the gentle kiss for the small of his back. But he did expect the slick and probing finger circling his entrance.  
  
"Kagehisa," is the only word his brain can muster and it rolls off his tongue like a prayer. He guesses it's just fair. At least Anotsu didn't drug him before. It would have been a shame for Anotsu never took the initiative before.  
  
"Yes, impressing. I grew to like you. Very much so," Anotsu whispers against Magatsu's shoulder blades. "I thought about you and me. The kind of... relationship we have." He smoothly adds a second finger. His left hand grabs Magatsu's shoulder, hard. "Taito," he breathes against the fine hair of the back of Magatsu's neck. "My beautiful, devoted kenshi." He even nibbles Magatsu's earlobe.

And eventually kisses his cheek, laps away the salty path Magatsu's tears took.  
  
"Please, Kagehisa," Magatsu groans. "I’m dying."  
  
Anotsu laughs, sincerely amused. "Yes, you will. But not now. I won't allow it." The fingers inside Magatsu make a wicked twist and the dedicated follower of Anotsu Kagehisa doesn't know whether to push back against the intruders or curl around his erection. "Aren't you afraid?"  
  
"No," Magatsu gasps.  
  
"No?" Anotsu withdraws, and Magatsu snarls and coughs. "You should be."

Before Magatsu is able to ask why, he feels the tip of Anotsu's cock pressing against his spread entrance. Magatsu was on the receiving end of copulation more than once. He never liked it very much.

"I'm going to fuck you. Hard. And slow. And so very deep." Anotsu's voice is dark and hungry. "I'll make you weep all night, Taito."  
  
His fingers clutch Magatsu's shoulder and hip, and he pushes forward and Magatsu's breathing stops. His lungs freeze and the pain races through his veins and his heart bursts; he feels the strands of Anotsu's hair scurrying across his skin and smells his leader's sweat. He remembers its taste. Magatsu's limbs went asleep long ago, but his mind is wide awake and his eyes stare at the utter blackness in front of him.  
  
"Oh... Gods!" Anotsu moans longingly. "Yes. That's it." He’s fully sheathed now, his balls touching Magatsu's, who's sobbing again and his limbs tremble. "I'd like... to stay like this... all night," he states. "And get drunk... with your cries."  
  
Magatsu wonders why Anotsu's not sick of people by now, who cry because of him. His wailing trickles away eventually and he can breathe much deeper now.

Anotsu hasn’t moved since a few heartbeats.

"Kagehisa," he whispers. "Touch me. Please." Almost hysterically he notices that he feels Anotsu's heartbeat in his tight passage. If he was slightly more romantic, than he actually is, he'd say that he feels complete now. But he'd rather eat his own tongue than telling this Anotsu.  
  
"Why should I make you feel better?" Anotsu withdraws slowly and glides back again. His breath smells of ginger and Magatsu's nose catches a whiff of the chamomile oil which they use to keep their blades in excellent condition.  
  
"You said it before," Magatsu gasps and his bared left side scrapes against the rough tatami. "I don’t think... ungh... you want me to... repeat it."  
  
Anotsu slips out of him completely and turns him onto his back.

Magatsu's erection should be deflated long ago, but it's still proudly pulsing.

"You’re wrong, Taito. I want you to repeat it."

But Anotsu must be insane, because obviously he's expecting a coherent answer from the guy he's sucking off now. Magatsu is almost blacked out at this point. The sensations are too simply much. He can't fathom the heat and suction and wetness of Anotsu's throat properly, and would have felt ashamed.

But he doesn’t exist anymore; all that's left is a bunch of nerves and skin and raw feelings.  
  
"I love you, Kagehisa," is therefore the answer he wrenches from his guts. From deep inside his belly and he almost doesn't hear his master, because Anotsu rearranges him again in a hurry: he unties his legs, which he drapes effortlessly around his own waist and drives back into Magatsu, who's gasping and moaning and trapping Anotsu with crossed ankles.  
  
"Yes, you do. And I don't want you to forget this. Never." Anotsu fucks him with long and elegant thrusts. "Do you understand?" His hands roam over Magatsu's flesh, his countless scars, scattering the thousands of rivulets of sweat there. He finally, finally grabs Magatsu's cock and strokes it in time with his hard and deep surging.  
  
Magatsu's upper torso lifts from the floor wantonly, and he's balancing on his shoulders only. "Oh, yes," he sighs despite the thrusts, which are becoming more and more frantic. He feels soft and relaxed and caressed.

Which only triggers Anotsu’s intensity.

"Kagehisa," Magatsu moans and tosses his head from side to side.  
  
He almost misses the clumsy fumbling of his leader's trembling fingers as they remove the blindfold. Magatsu blinks and the sight that greets him makes his heart ache again: Anotsu braces himself with one hand next to Magatsu’s ribs; the other jerks off his kenshi with expert strokes. The long hair obscures parts of his finely shaped face. The kimono rides low on his shoulders and he's naked underneath. His eyes are half-closed and he looks down on Magatsu. His incisors dent the lower lip, and those thin and hard lips part wider, and Magatsu doesn’t get it first, that Anotsu is talking.  
  
"Taito, look at me." Anotsu's thrusts become more desperate. He's close, and so is Magatsu. "I want to see your lovely eyes when you come." Magatsu shudders and feels his cock swell in his master's vice grip. "You are so beautiful, my kenshi. How could I not love you?"  
  
Magatsu's eyes flare open, he stumbles over his breathing and then all he sees is blackness with white sparkling stars, pulsating over his cornea, and he's coming and coming and spurting semen over his own belly and Anotsu's and his hand and he hears Anotsu's heart-felt sigh as he grabs Magatsu's hips with both hands and fucks him rough and fast and after three, four thrusts he feels like overflowing with Anotsu's semen and love for Kagehisa and devotion for his leader and his consciousness leaves in spiral movements and he can't do anything but _breathe_.  
  
Anotsu kneels beside him when he opens his eyes again. Carefully he unties Magatsu's arms and takes them between his hands and very softly begins to massage them. They're all pins and needles and Magatsu can do nothing more than stare at the blush that covers Anotsu's cheeks. He doesn't know whether it's because of the exertion or the mindfulness how he treats Magatsu’s battered body now.

Magatsu manages a slight grin, which doesn't stay unnoticed.  
  
"What?" Anotsu asks silently, averting at first Magatsu's glance, then meeting it fully. He looks a bit defiant and tired. And young. Like a boy, who just discovered that a leaf that you toss into a brook will eventually tumble down a waterfall. And will drift onwards, nevertheless.  
  
Magatsu's fingers grab Anotsu's wrist and still his movements. "Don't be mad with me, danna."  
  
Anotsu stares at him, shock and disbelief battling against each other in his gaze. "I should be the one saying that, Taito." He tears his eyes from Magatsu and fastens them onto the flickering lamp in the corner of the room. "Although, I don't regret anything."  
  
"No, you never do." Magatsu smiles wider, more genuine.  
  
"Very well. But that doesn't mean I never thought about it." Amusement crawls into the corners of Anotsu's eyes.  
  
"So, tell me: what decision was worth to be pondered more than others?" Magatsu struggles into a seated position, his legs are stretched out and he's laying back,  still naked, reclining onto his hands. His flaccid penis is nestled against his thigh and spunk is drying on his skin.  
  
Anotsu seems as pure as ever, kneeling with his pert bottom on the heels of his feet. Yet his hair is a bit messed up and his whole body seems to be covered in a soft pink blush. He pushes some strands behind his left ear and blinks once, twice. Stares at Magatsu's belly. At his throat. And eventually straight into his eyes again.

Magatsu has to force himself not to close them or look away like a off-hand and scolded boy. He registers Anotsu's fingers plucking at his kimono.  
  
"I think very often about the sturdiness of the tie binding us together. Your beauty and devotion made it more than once difficult to remain untouched, Taito. But I had suppressed the urge long ago." Anotsu leans towards Magatsu and caresses his belly. "I did not want to take advantage of an indigent son of peasants, who throws himself at the feet of the next best swordsman."  
  
"You know that... that isn't true," Magatsu states warily.  
  
"Do I?" Anotsu leans in closer. Magatsu sees the pulse of his heartbeat beneath his skin at the base of his neck, just above the collarbone.  
  
"You weren't the next best. I already told you so. I love you since I'm fourteen. Shit, we've been through that, already." Magatsu sighs and draws a hand through his spiky hair.  
  
"Say it again." Anotsu's sure voice is suddenly becoming deeper and hushed. It's obvious that he originally wanted to continue his monologue, but something else became more important.  
  
Magatsu has to laugh and draws one eyebrow up. "What? Did you become deaf, danna?"  
  
"You know what I want to hear. I can believe you now. Say it, my precious kenshi."  
  
Magatsu's voice is barely above a whisper and Anotsu's face is only inches apart from his. "I love you, Kagehisa. Is this what you want to hear?"  
   
"Yes. Because it's the truth." And Anotsu's eyelashes flutter as his lips touch Magatsu's and his unoccupied hand grabs the back of Magatsu's neck. "The truth's always worth to be told. _"_  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't believe me until you tied me up and fucked me," Magatsu manages to ask between kisses that grow more and more urgent. "Until you had your sweet mercy with me." The coarse talking makes his penis twitch.

Anotsu is straddling his right thigh now and begins to rub himself against his sweaty flesh. Both moan and gasp into the other's mouth.  
  
Anotsu just smiles sincerely and lets his kimono glide off his shoulders.

Magatsu has to fall onto his back and dares to laugh with his heart full, before they can do any more this night.


End file.
